


it's a PR thing

by potstickermaster



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Fluff, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 19:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12613468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potstickermaster/pseuds/potstickermaster
Summary: Lena Luthor is a celebrity host for American Ninja Warrior for PR purposes. She ends up being an inappropriate, stuttering mess while she does commentary on Kara Danvers.Based off thisprompt/concept from Tumblr





	1. L is for Lesbian

**Author's Note:**

> Has this been done? Probably, but I've seen the post on Tumblr so I decided to give it a shot just because. Hopefully I gave it justice but it was fun writing it anyway lol. 
> 
> Original prompt/concept from [grammarkid](http://grammarkid.tumblr.com/post/167026762053)  
> Obstacle and some commentary based off [Jessie Graff's](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L8xQLG3AaHE)

She doesn’t quite know what she’s doing as celebrity host for this stupid show. She is the CEO for the biggest corporation in America, sure, perhaps the most powerful woman besides Ellen, Oprah, and Beyoncé, but she hardly thinks it was appropriate for her to  _ host _ . 

“It’ll be fun,” Jess said, handing her some cue cards to go over while they were on the ride to Las Vegas. “You’ll just do commentary for some girl’s run, who’s also from National City by the way.” Lena just stared at her secretary and rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath. 

“You may be speaking another language but I can definitely understand you cursing, Luthor.”

“I’m paying you to be my secretary, not to be my PR team,” Lena grumbled as she glanced over the cards but didn’t really take them.

“Your PR team says it’s beneficial. Some humanity to all your...Luthor-ness,” Jess said as she went over her tablet, probably to mess up Lena’s life further. “Kara Danvers is a small-time girl from some media company back in National City. Made a name for herself for being one of the few women who made it to the competition.” 

Lena scoffed. Sometimes she wondered if Jess was her secretary or some mastermind puppeteer out to ruin her life by making her do stupid things.

“I’m not out to ruin your life, Luthor,” Jess drawled. “This is probably the most exciting thing to happen to you since your launch in National City. Make the most of it.”

She said she’ll try, so she does.

Lena schools her features into that of a friendly smile—a rare occurrence considering her usual boardroom expression is one for war. The camera focuses on her as she waits for the applause from the crowd to settle down. This is easy. Like giving a little speech, except the focus isn’t on her but on some stuntwoman wanna-be rolling around obstacles. 

“It’s time for the American Ninja Warrior!” Lena says as enthusiastically as she could. “I’m your celebrity host, Lena Luthor from L-Corp. Tonight we have Kara Danvers, a humble reporter from CatCo Magazine. I suppose this is a very interesting past time for our contestant,” she tries to joke as she tries to match her tone into something lighter. She isn’t launching the next medical or scientific breakthrough, after all. 

The spotlight focuses on a blonde woman at the beginning of the obstacle course. Lena looks down at her from where she stands at the booth, higher up. The woman was wearing glasses—which are definitely going to fall, Lena is sure—a tight, blue top with long sleeves—are those thumb holes?—and a short red skirt. “That’s a very cute outfit,” she comments before thinking, and the answering laughter makes her feel a little more comfortable with this little gig.

She reads through her cards about the background of Kara’s past feats. She didn’t really read through them on the car ride, choosing to just answer her emails, and she’s pleasantly surprised about the almost inhuman strength that the woman has considering her list of achievements. 

The timer starts, and the grinning contestant bounces on her feet before she’s off. Lena watches and talks absently. 

“She’s become a viral sensation after being the only woman to complete stage one and—oh, oh wow.” Lena bites her lip. Okay, maybe she needed to speed things up a bit given the contestant’s speed. “She’s just breezed through the floating steps and is now working on the Rolling Log. Looks like she’s trying to figure it out, and—there we go. Wrapping her arms around the log and grabbing her leg so she doesn’t—I… Are those abs real?”

She doesn’t have time to dwell on her offhand, rather inappropriate comment as cheers pierce through the crowd when Kara gets through the first two obstacles without much effort. Lena chuckles and clears her throat on the mic, watching the blonde stand to step up to the next step.

“Next stop for Kara are the Wingnuts, nasty little trapeze things that suits those who wants to fly. She jumps and—Jesus Christ,” Lena wheezes. “I know we’re in America but are those guns really necessary?” There is laughter in the crowd along with some cheers and Lena laughs as well. Right.. That was supposed to be said to herself with her inside voice. Awkwardly running her hand through her hair she watches, slightly slack-jawed, as Kara swings side to side on the hanging obstacle before she pushes herself to grab another, then another.

“Interesting to note is how easy this looks for Kara!” She finds herself continuing, looking at the factoids printed on the index cards in front of her. “Her background as a pole vaulter back in college and oh, a pole dancing instructor? Is this serious? Oh my god where?” 

Kara shakes her arms and Lena bites her lip, watching the woman, almost forgetting she had a job to do. “Right, now she’s on the broken bridge, where one has to—” Lena stutters on her words and she watches, almost in disbelief, as Kara breezes through the obstacle yet again. “She—okay I guess I’ll need to speed up talking because it seems Kara here is in a hurry. Do you have a date later, sweetheart?” She says with a small laugh. Kara looks like she was laughing as well, and Lena almost chokes on air when she sees the contestant glance at her and _ fucking  _ grins.

“I suppose that’s a yes?” Lena says, looking around as the crowd laughs. “Lucky guy. Does he lift?” The CEO finds her footing in this little gig, finally. So maybe she has some sense of humor, maybe, and perhaps her PR team is right, this could give humanity to the face of L-Corp.

Kara carries on with the obstacles, taking a deep breath as she steps forward. Lena looks down at her cue cards.

“And here’s one Kara says she really likes to get over with as soon as possible,” the host says with a quirk of her eyebrow. “The Rolling Thunder, ladies and gents. This big old thing is a pain in the ass for our contestants, and— and—” Lena stammers yet again as she watches Kara barrel through the obstacle, hands of steel gripping the metal circle and biceps bulging against the sleeves of her blue top. “I mean, Christ, that drop didn’t even slow her down and—and—seriously, are those guns legal?” Lena says, her voice dropping to a whisper as she sits up from her chair and leans forward as if to look closer. “Look at all those muscles,” Lena thinks, only realizing that she said it out loud when the crowd bursts in raucous laughter.

For a moment Kara seems like she was going to fall, both arms ramrod straight now as she hangs from the obstacle. “Oh dear god, she’s barely holding on.” Lena holds her breath, only to let it out loudly on the mic with a hiss of a “yes!” when the blonde lands on the blue mat indicating her success for that obstacle. 

“And she’s through! Go easy on my heart, Kara, my god,” she laughs along with the crowd. Kara shakes her arms again and grins to herself as she walks to her next obstacle. Lena feels the urge to walk over and pat the sweat all over Kara’s body with her own shirt but she clears her throat. Right, her job was to host, not to...drool over Kara’s very, very toned bod.

“Kara is now facing the Warped Wall,” Lena commentates, licking her dry lips as Kara seems to focus on her task at hand. Kara makes a run for it and Lena’s jaw drops as the woman seemed like she is poised to fly before she is up the end of the wall, lifting herself up and onto the platform. 

“And she does it again!” The crowd cheers as Kara waves at them, grinning through her heaving chest. “This crowd is loving it and so am I. If that lift doesn’t bring up the stock prices our economy is doomed.” 

Lena blinks blankly at her own words, eyebrows furrowing, but she focuses on the blonde contestant who looks up at the next obstacle. “She—Her next challenge is the Salmon Ladder,” Lena starts, and she pauses trying to look for words but could only gape as those arms flex while Kara focuses her strength on pushing herself and the rod up. The host swallows thickly, green eyes tracking the rippling muscles of Kara’s back. “I—She—Oh, oh, and she’s done warming up, I think,” a small, awkward laugh breaks into her words, “and now she’s on to the—” Lena pauses again. What was that box thing called? She scrambles on her cue cards, looking for the right one, but she couldn’t really tear her eyes off Kara, who’s hanging upside down as she reaches for a grip on the rock-climbing-like plexiglass cube. Lena’s jaw drops yet again as Kara hangs on the side of the cube with her hands on the edge keeping her up. 

“Oh my goodness, look at that power and flexibility,” Lena croaks out as the crowd cheers, chanting Kara’s name over and over again. The cheers grow louder and Lena realizes why when the blonde reaches the other side of the cube and extends her leg, and Marie  _ fucking _ Curie, she’s doing splits in mid-air.

“Drop me in that pool right now,” Lena breathes out, and she doesn’t even realize what she says because Kara makes it past that blessed cube and jumps, landing with the grace of a hundred ballet dancers as she front rolls on the safety mat. There is a collective cheer and a gasp of relief, and Lena shifts on her seat. “I—Wow, where did you say she teaches pole dancing again?” 

Kara doesn’t show any signs of pausing or stopping as she cracks her neck and walks to the Circuit Board. Lena bites her lip again as the blonde extends her arms. “I haven’t done my own laundry since college but I’ll try on those washboard abs,” she mumbles on her mic. She watches Kara with rapt attention, mouth gaping as she sits flabbergasted, while the blonde seems to be  _ smiling _ as she worked through the obstacle like she had floor on her feet. She forgets to do commentary for a couple of moments but she finds herself gasping when Kara misses her hold.

“Oh no wrong hole,” she exclaims, a little in panic, but Kara recovers with an obvious effort and manages to bring herself back up. “I’m telling you, ladies and gentlemen, she’s dressed like a superhero and she’s acting like one. Come on, Kara!”

She doesn’t know at what point she started rooting for the blonde but her heart was racing with nerves and excitement for the contestant. Kara pauses on the third board. “Don’t stop yet!” Lena cheers on, but Kara is suddenly swinging, swinging, before pushing herself and doing another fantastic front roll towards the mat and the crowd is screaming and so is Lena. The CEO is off on her feet, disbelief and awe on her face as she points to Kara with her hand, stammering for words on her mic. “I— What— I don’t— Did you see that? D-do we have instant replay here? What on god’s green earth?”

The blonde kneels on the mat, breathless, but she is laughing. The crowd starts chanting her name again as she stands, brushing her knees with her hands. “I think we have a girl of steel in our midst tonight,” Lena says as she finds herself again. She doesn’t sit, however, just looks at Kara expectantly with what seemed like pride in her face as the blonde looks at the next challenge. 

“The thirty-five foot elevator climb might be her greatest challenge yet,” Lena says. “She’ll be the first woman to try this obstacle.” The brunette pauses and lets out a small, almost helpless noise when Kara turns around.  _ Oh. _ Apparently this thing is climbed up facing the audience,  _ her,  _ and she is gifted with the view of rippling muscles yet again and Lena forgets to breathe for a moment. 

“Who designs these obstacles? Talk to me after the show,” she comments absently. “I swear if she makes it up to the top, I’m running out of the booth and getting up there,” she adds. She cuts herself off when Kara begins her ascent. 

“I’m talking to the President and banning those guns ASAP,” Lena mumbles. There are those god-given arms bulging in that tight top again and Lena laughs a little because how can Kara be grinning right now? “How is she  _ smiling? _ ” The host asks, a little breathless, because dear Lord, how can anyone be that powerful and adorable at the same time? “This isn’t fair. Come on. How are her glasses still on?” 

Kara pauses on her climb twenty feet up and Lena looks only a little bit worried. “Just a little more, come on,” she says, and she is pretty sure she’s supposed to provide commentary and not moral support but  _ sue her.  _ Kara looks a bit tired despite the smile on her face. Lena bites her lip and grips on her mic. 

“Kara Danvers you are  _ not _ going on that date of yours later if you don’t finish that wall,” she finds herself saying, and in the midst of the crowd’s cheers there is laughter she doesn’t really hear. Kara looks like she is laughing again but she glances up for a moment, and then she is climbing again, up, up, up. 

The blonde is pulling herself up seconds later and with a tired grin on her face, slams the red button at the top of the obstacle. Fireworks blast behind her and Lena cheers with the crowd, relieved laughter on her lips. “And she’s through! Kara Danvers, the girl of steel!” She exclaims, raising to her feet in applause. She laughs and cheers as she watches Kara wave to the crowd, and then, to her, grinning so brightly Lena could only mirror it.

* * *

 

Later, when the cheers have died down, Kara joins Lena in the booth for a short interview. Kara looks like she is still reeling with adrenaline, that grin on her face still contagious. Lena looks at her cue cards as she congratulates the blonde. 

“How are you feeling?” Lena asks with a smile. Kara laughs a little, as if shy, and she ducks her head before looking at the host.

“A little tired,” she answers and fidgets with her glasses. “But someone said I’m going to a certain date if I finish the obstacle. So I’m looking forward to that.” Lena stammers yet again and laughs, a little breathlessly as if she just did a run on the whole obstacle herself.

The crowd cheers.


	2. epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a social media epilogue because of reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a disaster. also I'm [@potstickermaster on tumblr](https://potstickermaster.tumblr.com)

**Ninja Warrior** @ninjawarrior    
@LCorp’s very own CEO @lenaluthor is tonight’s #AmericanNinjaWarrior host! Catch it here: bit.ly/ANWElcx6ll 

> **Denise Payne** @payneintheass   
>  lol what is she doing there is she releasing steroids or some shit @ninjawarrior
> 
> **Nathan W** @natwat   
>  bring me back my original duo guys wtf @ninjawarrior smh

**Virgil** @icehouse   
Agree with @lenaluthor tho, @karadanvvers’ outfit is cute

> **Actual Ninja** @doriswood   
>  is that her actual twitter? double v? Must like the V then lmao @ninjawarrior @karadanvvers 

**Nathan W** @natwat   
LMAO what kind of slow-ass host is this @ninjawarrior

> **Who’s That Girl?** @itsjess  
>  Stop living up to your username @natwat 

**Detective Dimples** @maggettinit    
did @lenaluthor just fuckin ask if @karadanvvers’ abs are real? das gay hun @ninjawarrior #LisforLesbian

> **Detective Dimples** @maggettinit    
>  MY GAYDAR IS ON THE FIFTH ALARM @lenaluthor KEEP IT IN YOUR PANTS #LisforLesbian
> 
> **Denise Payne** @payneintheass  
>  guess she doesn't need to release steroids after all lmao  
> 

**Mister Choker** @leftchickenwing   
This is why we need gun control! #PassGunControlNow

> **All I Do is Winn**  @schotteverybody  
>  wrong thread buddy 

**Detective Dimples** @maggettinit    
@lenaluthor ARE YOU FOR REAL #LisforLesbian

> **Alex Danvers** @agentdanvers    
>  Can confirm that @karadanvvers does work as pole dancing instructor on the side @maggettinit 
> 
> **Who’s That Girl?** @itsjess   
>  @agentdanvers I need more information. Where is this located and when does she teach
> 
> **Who’s That Girl?** @itsjess  
>  Dmed you @agentdanvers

**Lucy Lane** @thecoollane   
I think we can all agree that @lenaluthor is a thirsty hoe for @karadanvvers #LisforLesbian #hookupalready

> **Detective Dimples** @maggettinit   
>  thirsty hoe is right  
> 
> 
> **Who’s That Girl?** @itsjess  
>  we can sue you you know
> 
> **Lucy Lane** @thecoollane  
>  i'm a lawyer this is my freedom of speech #LisforLesbian

**Holly <3456 **@ithinkimdrunk  
Yes @lenaluthor she has a date pls let it be with you #LisforLesbian #hookupalready

**I Love Women** @hussyinthecity  
SHE IS SUPERGIRL WHO DOES THAT WHILE SMILING @karadanvvers what special hell did you go through over at @CatCoMedia

> **Jake Cov** @covillyeeet  
>  pretty sure she works under cat grant herself which explains her masochism
> 
> **James Olsen**  @behindthecam  
>  it's a training ground for warriors

**I Love Women** @hussyinthecity  
THEIR SHIPNAME IS #SUPERCORP ALL ABOARD THE SHIP MATIES @lenaluthor @karadanvvers #hookupalready

> **Lena is my daddy** @lenapleasenoticeme  
>  lol does @karadanvvers even swing that way
> 
> **Kara Danvers is my hero** @samarias  
>  honey did you see how easily she swung on those wingnuts #supercorp #definitelyathing #theygonfuck
> 
> **God** @actuallythedevil  
>  who doesn't swing that way for @lenaluthor 
> 
> **Lena is my daddy** @lenapleasenoticeme  
>  well true

**Kara Danvers is my hero** @samarias  
@lenaluthor: look at all those muscles   
Me: harold they’re lesbians #supercorp

**Lucy Lane** @thecoollane  
50 bucks on @lenaluthor catching @karadanvvers if she falls #theygonfuck

**Detective Dimples** @maggettinit  
"go easy on my heart” @lenaluthor ARE YOU KIDDING ME #LisforLesbian

> **Alex Danvers** @agentdanvers  
>  big fan of lena?
> 
> **Detective Dimples** @maggettinit   
>  @agentdanvers stop stalking me
> 
> **Detective Dimples** @maggettinit  
>  dmed u

**TMZ** @tmz  
Is @lenaluthor gay? Read: bit.ly/4dfr2w

> **V Sinclair** @roulette  
>  r u serious

**stephen hicks** @jussstdoit  
did @lenaluthor just make a joke

> **I Love Women** @hussyinthecity  
>  america’s economy rests on @karadanvvers 
> 
> **Who’s That Girl?** @itsjess  
>  @karadanvvers may not lift the stock prices but she’s definitely dropping a lot of panties right now (read: @lenaluthor’s)

**Nathan W** @natwat  
I think @lenaluthor is forgetting she’s supposed to be doing commentary @ninjawarrior smh

> **Who’s That Girl?** @itsjess  
>  one more comment and you're receiving a tro 

**Lena Luthor is gay** @forkaradanvers  
i bet my life and firstborn that @lenaluthor is thinking about v v bad things right now with that split

**Detective Dimples** @maggettinit   
“drop me in that pool right now” OH MYG FUCKNGN GID 

> **Detective Dimples** @maggettinit   
>  whether or not she’s in the pool we all now she wet lmao #LisforLesbian 

**Kara Danvers is my hero** @samarias  
did @lenaluthor actually do her laundry in college or did she just say that

> **V Sinclair** @roulette  
>  yes 

**Detective Dimples** @maggettinit   
“WRONG HOLE” SHE’S KILLING ME I LOVE HER #supercorp

> **Alex Danvers** @agentdanvers  
>  that's my sister gdi  
> 

**Subtext Lesbians r my fave** @fuckuitscanon  
“don’t stop yet” that’s what she said #yepshegay #LisforLesbian

**Diana Prince** @themyscirawr bless whoever designed these obtacles tbh look at those ABS

> **All I Do is Winn @schotteverybody  
>  ** dude watch it @lenaluthor might sue you lmao 

**Meow Meow** @catterpillarmcgurgy **  
** HOW ARE THOSE GLASSES STILL ON?

> **God** @actuallythedevil  
>  bet they'll only get off when she's between lena's legs lmao gays

**Detective Dimples** @maggettinit   
@lenaluthor just threatened @karadanvvers #theygonfuck 

**All I Do is Winn**  @schotteverybody  
AAAAAAHHHHHH GIRL OF STEEL @karadanvvers @ninjawarrior 

**CatCo Media** @CatCoMedia  
Congratulations to @CatCoMedia’s very own @karadanvvers! @ninjawarrior #girlofsteel

> **CatCo Media** @CatCoMedia  
>  congrats @karadanvvers pls go out with me 
> 
> **James Olsen**  @behindthecam  
>  Whoever's handling the account rn delete this A S A P  
> 

**Lucy Lane** @thecoollane  
#SUPERCORP IS HAPPENING FUCK ME SIDEWAYS

* * *

 

 **Lena Luthor** @lenaluthor  
Thanks to everyone who watched me today at @ninjawarrior! And congratulations to @karadanvvers. :) 

> **V Sinclair** @roulette  
>  you used a smiley? you never use a smiley. dm me u bitch
> 
> **Kara Danvers** @karadanvvers   
>  Thanks Lena. :) 
> 
> **Supercorp cured my depression** @hussyinthecity **  
> ** THEY'RE ON FIRST NAME BASIS? 

**Kara Danvers** @karadanvvers   
She might call me the girl of steel but I'm entirely too soft for this dork @lenaluthor pic.twitter.com/ ...

> **Alex Danvers** @agentdanvers  
>  get a room!

* * *

 

“It was a PR thing,” Lena says with a laugh as she shrugs to look at Ellen, answering her question about her little American Ninja Warrior stunt a year ago. “Which, normally I would be against, but I mean, look where it got us, right?” The CEO grins as she glances to her left where Kara sits, a bright contagious smile on her face. Kara squeezes her hand before lifting it up to her lips, pressing a kiss on her knuckles.

The crowd cheers. 


End file.
